


Prank War And Something More

by Genesis78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean's just worried what Sam will think, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranking, sort of, the bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis78/pseuds/Genesis78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel joins in on one of Sam and Dean's prank wars. As the antics ensue, something starts between Castiel and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second fanfiction I've ever written. I'd really like anyone who reads this to critique me on it. I really want to improve my writing skill, so any suggestions would be appreciated!

"DAMMIT, DEAN!"

Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion. Sam had practically roared down the hall of the bunker. Castiel was at first startled, but then remembered he should probably see what had made Sam so angry. He held up the remote and pushed the pause button for the Netflix, like Sam had taught him. He got up from the bed and left Sam's room, and headed in the direction he heard the yell come from.

He found Sam and Dean. Sam looked as though he had just exited the shower, and was arguing with Dean. However, the argument was mostly one-sided, because Dean was nearly on the floor laughing.

"Cas, tell him!"

Castiel hadn't been paying attention to what Sam had been telling Dean. He had been too busy watching Dean laugh.

"Sorry, what?"

"Tell him he can't keep doing this crap!"

Dean recollected himself and answered Sam,

"So I've already won? You're not gonna get me back?"

"What happened? Sam, why are you so angry?"

"Look at what he did!"

Sam vaguely gestured to his head. Castiel was still confused. Nothing looked wrong.

"I see nothing wrong."

"Are you sure? Come here."

Castiel would be scared if he didn't trust Sam. He sounded very irritated. What had Dean done? Castiel tentatively walked over to Sam.

"Now touch my hair."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Castiel was still utterly confused and carefully reached forward and touched Sam's hair. His eyes widened when he felt that it was completely covered in some sort of sticky substance. Most of it was already hardened to make a sort of shell around Sam's head. Castiel pulled his hand away, and was about to ask what it was when Dean burst out laughing and Sam began arguing again.

"Really, Dean? Maple syrup?"

"I only wish I could have seen your face."

"Dean, this has been going long enough, just stop!"

"I'll stop, if you stop!"

Sam huffed and walked away to his room. Castiel would have to watch Netflix somewhere else. He turned to follow after Dean, who had finally stopped laughing and was walking to the kitchen.

"Dean, what was the point of that? Why were you laughing so much?"

"It was a prank, Cas. It's funny 'cause now he'll have to deal with solid, sticky hair for a week."

Now Castiel understood one thing, but this just raised more questions.

"But isn't that bad?"

"No, Cas it's funny."

"Why?"

They reached the bunker's kitchen, and Dean opened up the fridge to get a beer. Now he had the suspense of waiting for Sam to retaliate.

"Because, Cas."

"But he was angry."

"It's still funny, though. I didn't hurt him or anything, I'm just messing with him. Besides, he started it."

"Started it?"

"He messed with my tapes. I started the Impala and it blasted that 'My Little Pony' song."

Castiel didn't laugh. He had no idea what 'My Little Pony' was.

"Is this a regular human custom? To irritate one another for your own amusement?"

Dean took another big sip of his beer before answering.

"Usually among brothers, yeah."

Castiel pondered this. It seemed like some sort of game. A game against your family. Dean and Sam played this game because they were brothers, and Castiel thought of Sam as a brother.

"I want to try it."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Castiel as he finished off his beer.

"You want to try pranking? On who?"

"On Sam. You seemed to have fun, and there isn't much for me to do around here other than watch Netflix. Will you teach me?"

"There's not much to teach, Cas. But I can show you a few of the classics. You gotta promise me something though."

"What is it?"

"If I teach you anything, you can't use it on me. Only on Sam, got it?"

"Of course, Dean."

"Good. Let's get started."

\----------------------

"This is one of the 'classics'?"

"Yup."

Dean was setting up a small plastic zip-lock bag on the floor. The bag was filled with shaving cream, and the end that opens was slid under Sam's door, so half of the bag was in the room and the half with the shaving cream was in the hall. The side with the shaving cream was taped down. Sam had been in his room for about half an hour, basically sulking. He was probably planning on how to get back at Dean, but he was bound to come out soon. And Dean was waiting. Dean and Castiel spoke quietly, fearing Sam would hear them.

"What's going to happen?"

"When he opens the door the shaving cream is gonna shoot out of the bag, all over his feet."

"But I thought you were supposed to take turns, somewhat."

"Yeah, usually. But I'm training you remember? Gotta practice."

"So now do we wait for him to come out, or ask him to open the door?"

"Eh, I say we wait. Let him think he's safe. Come on, I got another idea."

Dean lead Castiel to the library. A few days ago they had just finished a case, and they hadn't put the lore books away yet. Among the pile of lore books was Sam's laptop. Dean sat down at the table and opened the laptop.

"What are you going to do?"

"Sammy thought it was funny to mess with my tapes, so I think it's funny to mess with his laptop."

Dean opened up an internet tab and immediately went to a website Castiel recognized. He had accidentally seen it before. It was called 'Busty Asian Beauties'.

"Dean-"

"Calm down, I'm not gonna start watching porn in front of you. Just wait a minute."

Dean selected a particularly strange video that Castiel didn't see the appeal of. Dean set the laptop to the highest volume before pressing play and closing the laptop in less than a second.

"I don't understand, Dean, what's going to happen?"

"Now whenever Sam opens his laptop it's gonna blast the weird porn at full volume. Could be here, could be the next time we're on a case. We'll just have to wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here's the second chapter. I just wanted to say I'm really thankful that this got over a hundred hits already. Every time the number goes up, I get a little happier.

After about an hour of time spent in his room, time that was spent plotting revenge, Sam finally left his room. He immediately regretted it.

"DEAN!"

Sam could here faint laughing, which told him that Dean had at least heard his yell.

That was two in a row. Sam was definitely going to get him back now.

\------------------

Sam was desperately trying to think of a way to get back at Dean as they rode to their next case. Dean got him twice, so he couldn't just retaliate with a weak prank. However, it was hard to come up with something he hadn't already done before, that Dean would also fall for. He thought hard. At least while he was thinking, Dean would be waiting in suspense for their little war to continue.

Cas was sitting in the back seat, completely silent. Sam might've noticed if he wasn't so deep in the ways-to-piss-Dean-off corner of his brain. Cas wanted to ask Dean a few questions. After he was trained, would he continue pranking Sam? That wouldn't be all that fair to Sam. It would also be unfair to help Sam prank Dean. Would he just not help either of the Winchesters and prank them both? Would that not leave him susceptible to being pranked by the two? How was the pranking even going to end? How long has it been going on? As much as he wanted these questions answered, he knew that he wasn't supposed to reveal to Sam that he was helping Dean.

Dean was driving the Impala to a small town, about an hour away from the bunker. He was humming blissfully to the music of the Impala's radio. The laptop still hadn't been opened since he left it on the porn site. Sam still hadn't gotten him back yet. Dean, being his cocky self, knew that it was because he couldn't think of a way to get back at him. He was also happy because Cas hadn't spilled any beans whatsoever. Dean looked up into the mirror at Cas in the back seat. Huh. He seemed to be lost in thought too.

Cas' lips were a little pursed, and his eyes were almost starting to squint. He looked like he was about to do the confused head tilt when his eyes met Dean's in the mirror. Dean quickly looked away. He mentally cursed himself. He'd been staring at Cas a lot more often lately. But who could blame him? The way his eyes looked, when you stared right into them. His constant sex-hair thing he had going on. The way he smiled, the few times he did.

Dean couldn't stop thinking about his eyes. They were just so blue, so... beautiful. Woah wait, what? Stop, no. Dean mentally cursed himself yet again. He'd been thinking like that lately too. He tried to push those kinds of thoughts to the back of his mind. But the thought that kept pulling itself back up to the surface was that he was developing a crush on Cas.

Just as Dean began to try to convince himself that he did not have a crush on Cas, they reached their destination.

Dean pulled up to the first motel he saw. Hell, it was probably the only motel in this town. They all stepped out of the Impala, and got set up with a room. They unloaded the duffel bags filled with assorted weapons. This was a simple werewolf hunt, so most of the weapons were silver bullets for the guns, and silver knives.

"You guys stay here for a awhile, I'm gonna go to that diner down the street to get some dinner. Cas you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Alright. Be back in a few."

Sam gave Dean a half-hearted wave as he left, because he was busy getting out his laptop. They'd been sent here by another hunter that couldn't come and kill off a nest full of werewolves by themselves. Sam was just gonna do some research on local deaths lately, but froze when he opened his laptop. The second he noticed that it was a porn site, he knew it was Dean, but it took him a moment to realize that a video was just beginning. The video just started blaring, and Sam was too shocked to turn down the volume for a moment. He finally reached and turned the volume all the way down. He exited the website and just sat for a second. That was three now. Dean was going down. As soon as he thought of something, at least.

He remembered that Cas was sitting just a few feet away, and looked over at him to see his reaction.

Cas was trying very hard to keep a straight face. Dean was right, it was very amusing to watch Sam react to the laptop. But, he knew he still couldn't reveal to Sam that he had been a part of it. He hoped Sam couldn't tell he was almost laughing his ass off just looking at him. He also hoped Sam said something soon, because if he opened his mouth, he'd burst out laughing. Eventually, Sam sighed and said the last words Cas expected to hear him say at that moment.

"Cas, I need your help with something."

Hearing Sam say that allowed Cas to regain his cool.

Cas cleared his throat before speaking. "What is it, Sam?"

"Dean's gotten me three times now. If I don't get him back soon, he'll think he's won. I can't think of a good enough way to get him back. Will you help me think of something?"

This intrigued Cas. Of course he wanted to help Sam, but he didn't know if it would be alright with Dean. As he contemplated, he decided to help Sam, because he was only helping him form an idea of how to prank Dean. So technically he wasn't at fault for whatever Sam decides to do to Dean, right?

"Sure, Sam. I'll help you."

"Okay, thanks Cas. I just need something that will be as severe as three regular pranks. Because he got me three times in a row, you know?"

Cas nodded. "Alright. Do you have any basic ideas?"

Castiel still didn't know much about pranking, but he could at least try to help Sam.

"I'm trying to think of something I've never done before, you know? But it still has to be big."

"Well... maybe that's your problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Why not do something you have done before, but just make it more severe. You two have been at this a long time, correct?"

"Not this particular prank war, but we have gone through this a lot."

"What were some of the things you did?"

"Uh... I messed with the Impala, I glued a beer bottle to his hand..."

"There. Why not just combine the two?"

"Huh. That's a great idea Cas. Heh. I know just what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kind words! I'm so happy that a lot of people like this story!

Just then, Dean suddenly came through the motel room door, holding two bags of food and a six-pack of beer.

"Sorry I took so long. Had to find a place to get the beer."

Dean finally looked over at Sam. He began laughing when he saw Sam's open laptop and angry face.

"Sammy, you gotta get me back soon, or else it means I win."

Sam just huffed and turned away. He'd get his revenge soon. Dean chuckled one last time at Sam's response, then he walked over and set the food on the table, and took two beers out of the six-pack, before placing it in the mini-fridge. He handed a beer to Sam as he got out his food from one of the paper bags. He decided to set the pranking aside for now because they had a case.

"Anything?"

Sam had loaded up a few tabs of various obituaries and such on his laptop.

"Hold on... yup. Bunch of deaths where the heart was ripped out. Definitely werewolves."

"Awesome. Kinda makes this a milk run."

\--------------

It was a fairly easy hunt. There actually wasn't much hunting involved, it didn't take them that long to find all of the werewolves. There were only three, and they didn't stand a chance against two hunters and a newly-human angel. There was a point however, when Sam was down, Dean was distracted by one of them, and two of the werewolves ganged up on Cas. He fought them of swiftly, but he managed to get a rather nasty claw mark on his right shoulder. After the three beasts were killed, Dean quickly rushed over to Cas' side and helped him up.

"Cas! Here, come on, let me help you."

"Dean, I'm fine." Cas said as he stood up.

"Dude, you're bleeding, let's just get back to the motel. Come on, Sam."

Sam nodded and grabbed the guns and knives while Dean walked Cas to the Impala. Cas opened the door to the back seat and was about to get in, when Dean stopped him.

"Cas, no, you're sitting in the front."

"Are you sure? Why?"

Dean sighed and spoke, "I just wanna make sure you're okay."

Cas gave Dean a quizzical look, but still obeyed, and sat in the front seat instead. Sam got to the Impala and put the weapons back in the trunk. He noticed Cas was in the front seat and sat in the back. Once he was inside, he spoke to Dean.

"Hey, not that I have a problem with it, but why is Cas in the front?"

"He got hurt, he's bleeding, is it a crime to want to keep an eye on him?"

"Dude, calm down, I was just asking. Cas, how bad is it?"

"It's not that bad, I'll just need a bandage, at least."

They drove back to the motel in silence. Even though it was a short distance, Dean drove a little faster than usual. He knew he shouldn't be so worried, he's gotten hurt worse before, but this was Cas. He didn't want Cas to be in pain, let alone bleeding. And Cas was newly human, so he wasn't used to not being able to just heal himself with angel mojo.

\--------------

When they arrived back at their room, it was almost 2 a.m. Dean told Cas told sit on one of the beds while he went and got a bandage. Sam headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He got a lot of blood on himself during the fight.

Dean came back and sat next to Cas with a bottle of whiskey and a bandage to wrap around Cas' shoulder. Cas took his trenchcoat and shirt off do that Dean could reach the wound.

"Okay, this is gonna sting, but it'll be over in a second." Dean told Cas reassuringly, as he poured a bit of the whiskey on the wound. The strong alcohol would help prevent it from getting infected.

Cas was right, it wasn't really that bad, but it looked bad to Dean. Cas winced as the alcohol poured over the medium-sized cut on his shoulder, but Dean quickly stopped pouring when he saw that it was hurting Cas.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Dean, I'm fine."

"You will be in a minute, now give me your arm."

"Dean, I can do it myself."

"Dammit, Cas, just let me help you."

Dean took hold of Cas' arm, trying to ignore the slight tingles that went through him when he touched Cas' hand. He began to carefully wrap the long, white strip of bandage around Cas' shoulder and the cut. He had to lean in so close to do it that he could hear Cas breathing. He pulled back and stopped wrapping when he noticed Cas was almost breathing heavily.

"Cas? Are you okay? Does it still hurt?"

"Dean, it's nothing, just continue."

Dean gave Cas a wary look, but did indeed continue. When he nearly reached the end of the cut, he lifted his head up slightly to look at Cas. As he looked into his eyes, he noticed that Cas didn't seem to be in that much pain, but instead looked... sad. Why would Cas be sad? Dean was just about to ask Cas that question when Cas' gaze lifted from the floor and to Dean's eyes. Dean didn't notice himself stop wrapping as he got more and more lost in Cas' eyes. They were so blue, just like an ocean, and Dean was drowning in them.

Cas didn't look sad anymore, now he looked just as hypnotized as Dean was. Dean's gaze slowly shifted lower, to Cas' lips. Cas noticed and did the same, and looked to Dean's slightly parted lips. With one last glance in each other's eyes, Cas closed his eyes and leaned forward to close the short distance between their lips. Once their lips touched, it felt like fireworks were going off. Cas was trying to think of a way to describe this feeling, and thought back to when he first met Dean. All of the sparks going off in that barn when he walked in, that was what kissing Dean felt like. Dean kissed back at first but then suddenly pulled away.

"Cas, wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm also new to posting stuff on ao3, so please let me know if you think there are any tags or stuff I should add.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! You have no idea how happy it makes me that people are reading and liking this story! I love you all. :)

"What is it, Dean?"

"We can't do this."

"Wh-"

Before Cas could even get another word out, Dean stood up and left the motel. A few seconds later, Cas heard the Impala's engine roar to life and drive away. Dean just left Cas sitting on the bed with a mostly-bandaged arm and a broken heart.

\--------------

"You're sure you don't know where he went?"

Sam was pacing the floor, cellphone in hand, attempting over and over again to call Dean as he questioned Cas.

"I'm sure." Cas replied solemnly.

In his mind, Cas was torturing himself. Why did he have to do that? He already had a good relationship with Dean, why did he have to go and ask for more? Cas had already accepted that Dean would probably never want anything more than a friendship with him, and now Dean probably never wanted to see him again. He'd ruined everything.

\----------------

Dean was trying to remain calm as he pulled over on the road. He didn't even know what road he was on, he just drove. He needed to clear his head. He got out of the car and leaned against the side of it, his face in his hands as he tried to gather all his thoughts into one place.

First of all, Cas kissed him? Dean had been trying to push away his feelings for Cas for so long, for so many reasons. The last thing he expected was that Cas wanted him too, let alone make the first move. And that scared Dean.

Secondly, that was the best kiss of his life. Sure, he's had hotter kisses, and kisses with more technique, but this was different. He kissed Cas. He kissed Cas and it felt like nothing he had ever felt before. It was just... perfect. For once, Dean wasn't trying to get someone into bed, or expecting anything in return for a kiss. And that scared Dean.

Thirdly, what had he done? He just up and left, while Cas was back at the motel with Sam. What was Cas about to say? What if Dean had stayed just a bit longer, maybe he wouldn't be losing his mind right now.

Lastly, Sam cannot find out about this.

Dean needed a plan to go back there without hurting Cas more, and without letting Sam know what happened. He just hoped Cas would understand that he needed to go and clear his head.

\---------------

Dean tried to look like he hadn't just completely freaked out as he slowly opened the motel room door. It was somewhere around 3:30 a.m., but Sam and Cas were both wide awake and sitting at the little dining table. Sam stood up to argue with Dean.

"Where have you been? You can't just leave like that! I called you, why didn't you answer?"

Cas was still sitting at the table, completely silent. He assumed Dean didn't want Sam to know about what happened between them earlier, so he didn't tell Sam anything. He tried to look completely normal, even though he wanted to be arguing with Dean as well.

"I'm sorry, alright? I just needed to go out to get some fresh air."

"Why did you leave though? And why didn't you answer your phone?"

"My phone died, okay? Look, Sam, I'm tired okay? Let's just get some sleep, and we'll head home tomorrow."

Sam sighed. "Fine. Let's just sleep. But there's only two beds, so you guys are gonna have to share."

Dean looked over at Cas, who was staring at the floor. It was taking all of his willpower not to look back up at Dean, but he didn't want to face the fact that Dean didn't want him. But he didn't know how he was going to do that if he was going to sleep right next to Dean. He still wasn't even really used to sleeping, yet.

\--------------

The bed wasn't really that small, but they were still two full grown men, so they were not exactly cramped, but just close together.

Cas tried his best to sleep, but to no avail. Dean, however, was staying up. He was waiting until he was sure Sam was asleep before turning towards Cas and whispering to him.

"Cas? Are you awake?"

Cas sighed, "What is it, Dean?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Dean, we don't need to talk about things. I made a mistake, I apologize, you may sleep now."

Now it was Dean's turn to sigh. "Cas, it wasn't a mistake. At least... I don't think it was. I'm sorry I left, okay? I'm just... I don't know if I could handle it."

"Handle what?"

"Having anything with you. The only time I ever had a steady thing going with someone was with Lisa, and look at what happened to her. That's what happens if I... do you see what I'm saying, Cas?"

"Dean... I know exactly what you're saying. And I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes for you to make up your mind. Just promise me something."

"What?"

"If our relationship isn't going to change for the better, please don't change it at all."

"I promise, Cas."

"Good. Sleep well, Dean."

Cas looked down at Dean's lips again, and deeply wanted to kiss him, but he knew he couldn't. Dean noticed Cas looking at him like that, and secretly wished he did kiss him right then. But Cas didn't, so Dean rolled over and went to sleep.

\---------------

Sam woke up at around nine o'clock. Dean and Cas weren't up yet. Perfect.

Sam packed up all their supplies from the case, and then Sam retrieved at tube of super-glue and headed outside. When he got back, he woke up Dean and Cas.

"Hey, guys, wake up."

Dean answered, but spoke directly into the pillow. "Ugh. What time is it?"

"It's a bit after nine. I packed everything up, let's go home."

Dean sat up and stretched. He reached over and shook Cas, who was still out like a light on the other half of the bed.

"Cas. Come on, dude, wake up."

Cas jolted awake, but immediately noticed they were getting up and leaving. He walked across the room to get his trenchcoat. As he walked, his stomach growled so loudly that Sam and Dean both noticed.

"Sorry. I should have accepted your offer for dinner last night, Dean."

"It's alright, Cas. I'll cook you something when we get home."

They all headed out to the Impala, and Sam had a huge grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think Sam has planned?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to AngelOfAnarchy for their brilliant guess! It means so much to me when you say what you think of the story! :)

Sam's plan was going smoothly. Dean opened the door, sat down, and put his hands on the steering wheel like always. The ride back to the bunker was a smooth one, hardly any twists or turns. When they arrived and parked in the garage, Sam and Cas exited the Impala like usual, but Dean didn't get up.

Sam tried to sound casual, like he wasn't the cause of this. "Dean? Aren't you coming?"

Dean had a look of confusion, shock, and anger on his face when he looked over at Sam.

"What the- did you do this?!"

Cas was utterly lost at what was going on, and spoke just as Sam started to actually giggle. "Dean, what's wrong? What did he do?"

"I-I can't move my hands! They're stuck to the friggin' steering wheel! Dammit, Sammy!"

Sam was nearly on the floor laughing. "You should see your face!"

Dean was struggling to try and pull his hands off of the wheel, but it felt like it was peeling half of his hands off.

"What did you even use, super glue?"

"Yup. I'm gonna go do some research. Cas, let me know how long it takes him to get out of there."

Sam walked away and out of the garage. Dean was still trying to pull his hands off.

"Argh, Cas, can you go get some hot water or something?"

"Of course, Dean."

Cas left to go and get the water, while Dean was finally managing to pull at least most of his left hand off the wheel. He got it all the way off, to his own surprise, but the skin on his palm was all messed up, and his hand really stung. He was really mad at Sam, but he did get Sam three times, so he sort of deserved it.

After a few minutes Cas came back with a pitcher of hot water to pour over Dean's hands.

"Is this enough, Dean?"

"I think so, but it's been a long time since I've had a problem with super glue, so we'll see how this goes."

"Do you just want me to pour it?"

"Yeah, but not too much. I don't want my car to be all wet."

Cas slowly poured a small stream of the water over Dean's right hand as Dean also tried to pull his hand off the wheel. After a minute, which was enough time to make a puddle at Dean's feet, Dean's hand was freed. Dean winced as he looked at his hands. Some of the skin was peeled, and there was still some super glue on both of them.

"I'm very sorry, Dean."

"This wasn't your fault, Cas. Sammy's really gonna get it this time."

"But I may have... unknowingly given Sam the idea to do this. I didn't know it would be anything that caused you pain."

"Wait, you helped him? Cas, I thought you were helping me! I was even teaching you."

"I apologize. I didn't know he would do this. Does this mean you're not going to train me any more?"

Dean sighed. "No. I'll still teach you stuff." Dean pointed an accusing finger at Cas. "But you gotta promise not to help Sam again."

"I won't."

\-----------------

Dean was in the bunker's kitchen, very painfully making pancakes. Even though it was almost eleven, Dean was keeping his promise to make Cas breakfast. Sam definitely wasn't getting any, though. He could make his own food. Dean was still in a bad mood towards Sam, but he was looking forward to getting his revenge. This was a great opportunity to teach Cas some more pranks.

The pancakes were done, and Dean got out two plates and put a stack on each. He set both of the plates on the table in the library. Sam was off somewhere in his room, on his laptop. Dean didn't know if Cas liked syrup or not, but he got it out in case he wanted some.

"Hey Cas, food's ready!"

A few seconds later, Cas came running to the library like a kid running to the family meal. He was even wearing a t-shirt and jeans that Dean loaned him awhile ago. And damn it, Dean thought it was adorable.

"Thank you, Dean. I'm not used to actually being hungry."

"It's not a problem, Cas."

Dean and Cas both sat down, each of them took a bite of their pancakes. Dean ate like he normally would, but Cas was eating liked he was starving.

"Woah, Cas, slow down. You're gonna choke or something."

"These are very good, and they don't just taste like molecules. You're a very good cook, Dean."

Dean replied nonchalantly. "Nah, it's nothing."

But Dean actually loved the praise. He hardly got any compliments on anything, unless it was the way he killed something.

Cas finished the pancakes before Dean finished his, and offered to take the dishes back to the kitchen. After the dishes were taken care of, Dean started whispering to Cas. Even though Sam was in his room, Dean was still paranoid he would hear him somehow.

"Okay Cas, I got another classic to teach you."

Cas nodded. "What is it?"

"Just go and fill a bucket with cold water, and come back to the kitchen. But hurry, Sam could come out of his room any minute."

Cas nodded again, and left to find a bucket to fill. Dean left in a different direction to find a rope.

\-----------------

Dean and Cas met back in the kitchen. Cas had the bucket of water and Dean had the rope.

"What are we doing, Dean?"

"Here, gimme the bucket."

Cas handed Dean the bucket. Dean and Cas both stepped just out of the kitchen doorway, and Dean began to rig the rope and the bucket just above it.

"Dean, what is going to happen?"

"Sam has to eat sometime, right? He's gonna come out of his room, come here thinking he's gonna eat in peace, but once he gets through the door," Dean stepped away from the door, eyeing the rigging to make sure it was correct.

"What will happen, Dean?"

"The water is gonna spill all over his head. You made sure the water was cold, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I wanna annoy him as much as possible. Now come on, I got a few more things to teach you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I post a chapter I'm internally screaming because I'm scared nobody will like it, but then right before I post a new one someone comments how much they like it and my heart flips. Long story short, I ADORE comments.

Sam was over-all having a pretty good day. That was, at least until he tried to walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. Not only was he now soaking wet, but now he was also freezing. He didn't expect Dean to fight back so quickly. Now he'd have to go right back to planning on how to get back at him.

\------------------

Dean knew that Sam was not expecting him to fight back so soon, and that's why he had to act quickly after he saw Sam finally leave his room. As soon as Sam was out of sight of the hall, Dean ran into Sam's room and took his phone. Cas was in the hall with a roll of seran wrap and some tape.

"Dean, why do we need Sam's phone?"

"We'll need it in a minute, but first... "

Dean took the seran wrap and the tape from Cas' hands. He taped one end on either side of the doorway into Sam's bedroom, then closed the door so that the seran wrap was on the inside.

"Dean, I don't understand."

"When he comes back to get new clothes because of the water, he's gonna walk right into the plastic."

"Alright, but why did you take his phone?"

"I'll show you in just a minute. But first, let's head back to my room. If Sam sees me in the hall, he's gonna suspect something."

\----------------

"Okay, here. Now, try to type something."

Dean and Cas were in Dean's room, sitting on the bed. Cas had watched as Dean did something to Sam's phone. Although he still had no idea what Dean did, he took the phone anyway.

"Just type something?"

"Anything."

Cas gave Dean the confused head-tilt, and began to type into Sam's phone. As he typed, nearly all of the words changed to the exact opposite of what he was trying to say.

"Dean. Dean, what's going on? I'm trying to say one thing, but it changes to another, what's happening?!"

Dean chuckled at Cas' almost terrified response. "Cas, calm down. I just messed with the auto-correct."

"Oh. Oh, I understand now. And this will annoy Sam?"

"I sure hope so."

Cas was handing the phone back to Dean, but when Dean reached for the phone, their hands touched. Neither moved their hands, they just let them rest on each other. After a few seconds, they both looked up into each other's eyes.

Dean was drowning. Again. He was so distracted, he hardly noticed himself inching his face closer to Cas'. When he did, he just couldn't resist pushing his face the rest of the way forward. God, he missed this feeling.

\-----------------

Sam thought it was unlikely that Dean would prank him anymore, at least for today. He was wrong. He opened his room door and walked in, only to get a face-full of seran wrap. Why had Dean been pranking him so much lately? In their past prank wars, it was a 'take turns' kind of game, but now it clearly wasn't the case. Sam supposed he would just have to adapt to the rule change.

\----------------

Dean didn't know how long they'd been kissing. Whether it had been a minute or half an hour, Dean couldn't be sure. But he still didn't want to stop. Their kiss had started out as innocent, but it sure as hell wasn't like that now. Soon after it begun, Dean had decided to try using his tongue a little bit. Cas undoubtedly liked it, because he started to use his own tongue with full force.

Dean finally pulled his hand away from Cas', and placed it on the side of Cas' face. For some reason, Cas pulled back.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Is this the last time this is going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was under the impression that you didn't want anything with me. Not now, anyway."

Dean sighed and thought for a moment. Would having anything with Cas cause problems? Could Cas get hurt from this? What would Sam think?

No. No, dammit. Dean was gonna kiss Cas if he wanted to, no matter the consequences. If Cas wants this too, then to hell with anything that gets in their way. Dean looked straight into Cas' eyes.

"Cas... what do you think of me?"

"...What do you mean?"

"I know you at least like me because of what just happened... but is it any more than that?"

"Of course, Dean. I thought it was obvious. Dean, I love you, I always have."

"...Really?"

"Of course, Dean."

"Good. Because I think I might love you too."

Dean rushed forward and clashed their lips together once more. There was that same awesome feeling of kissing Cas, but something was different, this kiss was way more passionate. Now Dean really didn't want to stop.

"Hey guys, have you seen my phone?"

Dean pulled away from Cas a split second before Sam walked in. They might've just admitted they love each other, but Dean still wasn't ready to tell Sam yet.

"Uh, maybe you left it in the library, I thought I saw it there."

"Huh. Thanks, I guess."

Sam walked out of the doorway, and Dean exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Dean, why is it so important that Sam not know about us?"

"I'm not sure what he'd think."

"I don't think he'd treat you any differently for it."

"I know, I just... can we just not tell him yet? I swear I'll tell him later, just not yet."

"Of course. Whatever you say, Dean."

\----------------

That night, Dean was tossing and turning in his bed. He just couldn't get comfortable. All of a sudden his bed just felt... empty. He knew what he needed. Dean got out of bed, opened his door, and walked down the hall toward Cas' room as quietly as he could.

Cas' room door was open, and Dean quietly crept in. Cas was fast asleep on the bed, hugging one of the pillows. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Dean tip-toed to the empty side of the bed, and layed down behind Cas. Dean carefully wrapped one of his hands around Cas' torso, just so they could be a bit closer. Cas didn't stir, but let out a contented sigh. There. Now they could both sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves people, there is just a teeny hint of smut at the beginning of this chapter. But please, enjoy the chapter.

"Oh fuck, Cas, don't stop."

Cas was on his knees in front of Dean, taking all of his cock into his mouth. They were... Dean didn't know where they were, everything was sort of blurry. Except for Cas, who was eagerly sucking Dean down. Cas was surprisingly good at this, and Dean was already getting close. 

Just before Dean was about to come in Cas' mouth, everything disappeared. He blinked, and Cas wasn't on his knees anymore, Dean wasn't standing up, and they were both still laying down in bed. Now Dean understood why everything had just been blurry. It was all a dream.

Dean was still in Cas' bed, but only now he was fully hard. Dean had no idea what time it was, and Dean's arm was still around Cas. As slowly and carefully as he could, Dean pulled his arm away from Cas and slipped out of the bed. Dean checked the alarm clock as he got up, it was about five in the morning. Dean quietly made his way to the bathroom. Once Dean was inside with the door closed, he decided he might as well take a shower while he did this. He undressed, stepped in, and turned the water on. He loved the feeling of the hot water in contrast to the cold air of the bathroom.

Dean reached down and took his cock in his hand. Sure enough, he was still just as hard. He tried to mimic the movement and feel of Cas' mouth as he rubbed his hand up and down the length of his shaft. It took him longer to get close to coming than it did in the dream, but it still felt good when he came on the shower wall.

As Dean finished actually using the shower for it's intended purpose, he thought about how fast he was going to take things with Cas. This wasn't the first time Dean had thought of Cas in that way, but that was the first time he actually dreamed about it. Now that he supposed he was going to try and have a relationship with Cas, Dean didn't know if this was going to be an everyday thing. The vivid dreams, and the sleeping in the same bed as Cas.

Does Cas think about Dean that way? Or is it gonna be a long time before they try anything like that? What if Dean made a move too soon and scares Cas off? Does Cas want him to make a move?

All of these questions were making Dean's head hurt. He decided to just go back to Cas' room and finish sleeping for now. He got dressed and headed back down the hall, into the room. When he got there, Cas was still asleep, but he was hugging the pillow again. Dean tried to get back into bed gently, but this time Cas woke up.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

"I uh... couldn't sleep. It's fine, I can just go."

"No. I mean, I'm having trouble sleeping too. I believe your presence would help."

"Okay. But I might need to leave before Sam wakes up so he doesn't find me here."

Dean stayed in the bed, and wrapped his arm around Cas again. When he did, Cas froze. Dean thought that meant Cas didn't like it, and was about to take his arm away when Cas stopped him.

"Cas?"

"Sorry, I just... didn't expect that. Could you keep doing it though? It... feels nice."

Dean took in Cas' words, and responded by keeping his arm wrapped around Cas, hugging him from behind. Eventually, Dean also tried putting one of his legs between Cas', and Cas didn't seem to mind. If anything, he acted like he was even more comfortable. The both fell into another easy sleep.

\------------------

Though Dean would never admit it out loud, he loved cuddling with Cas. That was the best sleep he'd had in a long time. The only problem was that he had to get up, so that Sam wouldn't find them like this, and so that he could take a much needed piss. But he didn't want to wake Cas up. Cas just looked so content right now. He was breathing deeply, and he had his crazy bed hair. Even though Dean could only see the back of his head from where he was, he could imagine the peaceful expression Cas must have on his face.

Dean tried whispering to wake Cas up. "Hey. Cas, wake up." But all he got was an incoherent mumble in return.

Dean sat up and tried shaking Cas a little bit. "Cas. Come on, wake up."

This time, Cas slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Yes, Dean?"

"I gotta go now. Do you want me to make you breakfast later?"

Cas nodded, "Thank you, Dean." and rolled over to get back to sleep.

Dean left the room and headed to the bathroom before going back to his room to sleep for another hour or two. He was still a bit groggy from recently waking up, so he didn't notice the seran wrap over the toilet bowl. It took him a second to realize that he wasn't peeing into the toilet, but once he did, he freaked out. It is really hard to stop peeing once you've started, if you really had to go.

Great. Now there was pee everywhere that Dean had to clean up. Dean was having a good morning, he slept peacefully, spent time with Cas, so of course Sam had to ruin it by pranking him.

\------------------

After the mess in the bathroom was cleaned up, and the seran wrap was off of the toilet, Dean wasn't even tired anymore. He decided to just go out to the kitchen and make breakfast now. This time, he chose to make French toast. He thought about only cooking enough for himself and Cas, and making Sam cook his own food, but then he had an idea. Why not let Sam eat some of the French toast, but just give his a little extra flavor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like pretty soon I should add some more tags to this story. (Because there may be actual smut in the future, I'm just saying. ;) ) But for now, got any ideas?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for commenting such nice things! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the other ones!

Cas was awoken by the smell of something that he assumed was breakfast. Whatever it was, it smelled good. He was disappointed that Dean wasn't there in the bed with him. Just a couple nights of sharing a bed, and he was already missing it. He got up and changed into another shirt and pair of pants that he had borrowed from Dean. He should really go out and buy some clothes of his own soon. But... he liked wearing Dean's clothes, and Dean didn't seem to mind.

He walked out into the kitchen to find Dean still at the stove, making whatever was for breakfast this morning. It smelled even better up close.

"Good morning, Dean. What are you making?"

"French toast. You want some, right?"

"Yes, please."

The French toast was just about done, so Dean thought now would be a good time to wake Sam up.

"Hey Cas, could you go and wake Sammy up? He'll probably want some of this."

"Of course, Dean."

While Cas left to wake up Sam, Dean placed each of their shares onto separate plates. On Sam's, he added a little something extra to his French toast. Just then, Sam came around the corner still looking half asleep.

Sam yawned as he spoke. "So what are we having?"

"French toast. And I decided to be a nice person and let you have some, so be thankful."

"Yeah, thanks, Dean."

Sam took his plate and sat down to take a big bite of his food, only to spit it out and start to cough a bit.

"OH MY- Dean what did you put in this?!"

Sam got up and ran to get a drink. Cas had just been eating his French toast, and began to worry that there was something wrong with his food as well.

"Dean, what did you do?"

"Don't worry, Cas, it's only in his. Awhile ago I found some pure capsaicin mixed with all of our herbs for summoning. I put a bunch in his, it just made his food really spicy."

"But there is nothing wrong with ours, correct?"

"Yup. It's just normal French toast."

Cas took another bite of his food, and it was very good. He didn't know if it was because he was used to only tasting the molecules in food, or if Dean really was the great cook he seemed to be. 

"Dean, are you going to make breakfast every morning?"

Dean took a bite of his own food, and chewed as he ate. "I dunno. I wasn't planning on it. You want me to?"

"I very much enjoy your cooking. I'm sure Sam would too, if you didn't spice every dish as you had his breakfast."

"I guess I could then, if you really want me to."

"Good."

Sam came back holding a half-empty glass of water.

"Not funny, Dean. It felt like my mouth was literally on fire. Whatever it was, you used too much of it."

"Aww, is all of this getting to be too much for you, Sammy?" Dean replied teasingly. "We could just stop right now and declare me the winner of this one if you want."

"Ha! Never."

Sam threw away the rest of his French toast and headed into the kitchen to make his own food.

As Sam walked away, he called back to Dean. "And by the way, I know it was you that messed with my phone, so you're gonna be the one to explain to Jody what I really meant to tell her about a possible vampire case."

\------------------

"You sure you wanna go by yourself?"

"Dean, I'll be fine. Besides, if I stay, you'll probably just prank me again."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

It turns out that the possible vampire case in Sioux Falls was indeed a vampire case. Sam volunteered to go take care of it with Jody, while Dean and Cas stayed back at the bunker. Sioux Falls was only about six hours away, so Sam would only be gone for a couple days at least. Dean wasn't used to Sam going hunting without him, so he was just a little worried. But on the plus side, Dean would get to spend time with Cas without fear of Sam walking in on anything Dean didn't want him to know about yet.

Sam already had everything he would need in the Impala, so it didn't take him all that long to get ready. He bid goodbye to Dean and Cas, and headed towards the garage.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You get a scratch on Baby and I'll kill you."

"Even if you did, I'd just come back somehow."

And with that, Sam was gone. A moment later, Dean heard to distant rumble of the Impala driving away. Now that he was sure Sam was gone, he turned around to face Cas. He immediately kissed him full on the lips. Cas seemed surprised at first, but then kissed back with just as much fervor. After standing there and making-out for almost a minute, Dean finally broke the kiss to speak.

"I've been itching to do that all morning. Sorry if I startled you."

"It's fine. It was a pleasant surprise."

"Wanna go back to my room and watch Netflix?"

"Yes, that sounds enjoyable."

Dean and Cas began walking toward Dean's room. As they were walking, Dean tentatively took hold of Cas' hand. Once again, Cas didn't seem to mind the extra contact. Ever since last night, Dean had simply been craving contact with Cas. Now that he knew he was allowed to touch Cas, he wanted to do it as often as he could.

\-----------------

They ended up watching Lost instead of a movie. Cas didn't seem to understand the concept of watching a show, because he kept asking questions.

"But what caused the plane to crash?"

"We don't know that yet, Cas, we're supposed to wait to find out."

"Why is that man being so rude to the other survivors, Dean?"

"Because he's an asshole."

"Why has no one come searching for the plane yet?"

"Just keep watching, you'll find out."

Normal people would be annoyed by that many questions, but Dean didn't mind. He was mostly just staring at Cas anyway. Cas was watching the screen intently, trying to figure out all the mysteries of the show at once. Dean was sitting next to him, still holding his hand, trying to figure out all the mysteries of Cas all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it this time?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, you guys. I am SO nervous about this chapter. This entire chapter is smut, and I am really worried it's not good enough. My friend said it was good, but I have hardly any confidence in myself.

Dean and Cas were only able to watch the first three episodes of Lost before another inevitable make-out session started. This time, however, Dean's hand somehow found it's way to Cas' hip. At the same time, Cas' hand had found itself in Dean's hair. Eventually, Cas even found himself underneath Dean, who was on all fours above him.

Dean broke away from Cas' mouth only to breath. He looked at Cas, who was almost panting. Dean stared into his amazing eyes for one more quick moment before turning his attention to Cas' neck. Cas threw his head back and moaned. Dean found a particularly sensitive spot and kept his attention on it, nipping and biting.

Cas moaned again. Suddenly, he grabbed Dean by the hips and pulled him down. They both groaned at the feeling of each other's erections through their clothing.

Dean experimentally rocked his hips, ready to stop if this became too much for Cas, but praying that it wouldn't be. Cas moaned again in response and rocked his hips too. The friction felt so good. Cas didn't know how far they were going to take this, but he knew he wanted it to at least go further.

Cas knew how sex worked. Being billions of years old, watching man evolve, and watching over the earth for millennia, he'd learned how it worked and what it was supposed to look like. The difference was that he had never experienced these feelings for himself. Heat was pooling in his gut, and blood was flowing to his groin. When Dean rocked his hips into his, the pleasure came in a waves. Cas was finally understanding what pleasure meant, and he knew it was just the beginning. He couldn't think of a person he wanted to share these feelings with more than Dean.

Dean got back up on his knees, pulling Cas into a sitting position with him. Dean pulled his shirt off, and watched as Cas did the same. Dean looked at the bandage on his shoulder and relived the memory of their first kiss. Dean grabbed hold of Cas and began devoting himself to his neck once more, this time slowly working his way lower. Cas gasped when Dean hesitantly licked his left nipple. Dean lifted his head up and looked at Cas.

"You like that, Cas?"

"Oh, Dean, yes."

Dean turned his head back down and licked again. He gently bit it and Cas moaned even louder this time. After paying the same amount of attention to Cas' right nipple, Dean resumed working his way lower, down Cas' chest.

It was amazing, seeing Cas like this. Mouth open, and eyes fluttering shut, Cas looked beautiful. And incredibly hot. The usually cool and collected fallen angel, coming apart beneath him, because of him. To the extent of Dean's knowledge, Cas was a virgin. He's the only one who's seen Cas like this, who's made him feel like this. And those thoughts only aroused Dean more.

Dean hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Cas' jeans and tugged slightly.

"Cas, is this okay?" Dean asked quietly.

Cas replied quickly, "Yes, Dean, please."

Still trying to take this slow for Cas' benefit, Dean took his time unbuttoning and unzipping Cas' pants. Cas' cock was straining against his boxers. Dean looked up into Cas' eyes as he slid his boxers down, Cas' fully hard cock springing free from it's confines. Dean pulled Cas' pants and boxers off completely, and took a moment to look over Cas. He looked way hotter than before.

"Dean... please."

"What do you need, Cas?"

"Please take the rest of your clothes off, I-I want to see you too."

Dean took his pants and boxers off not nearly as slowly and carefully as he had Cas'. Hearing Cas say how much he wanted this flooded him with arousal. Now that they were both naked, Dean climbed back over Cas. He kissed Cas as he reached under himself and took Cas' cock in his hand. Cas gasped into his mouth, and Dean took that opportunity to trace every inch of Cas' mouth with his toungue.

Dean stroked Cas slowly and languidly, making this all about him. Cas involuntarily rocked his hips up into Dean's hand and moaned again. If Dean kept this up, he could cum just from the sight of Cas. He was very glad that Sam was gone, because they weren't even doing that much and Cas was already getting so loud. 

Cas broke away from Dean's lips. "Dean, i-isn't this supposed to be more of a two-person activity?"

Cas reached and took Dean's neglected cock in hand. He mimicked the movements Dean's hand was making on his own length, and Dean moaned this time. It was the most beautiful sound Cas had ever heard. He stroked faster. Now knowing how this was making Dean feel, he never wanted to stop.

Dean took his hand off of Cas' stiff member, and pulled Cas' hand away from his.

"Dean, what are you- ooohhh..."

Cas words of surprise broke off into yet another moan when Dean took both of their cocks in hand. Both men were rocking into the hand that held them, panting with a few scattered moans mixed in. For Cas, it was getting hard to think straight. He could feel something building up inside of him. For Dean, it was getting hard to hold back his climax. Cas looked completely stunning.

"Dean!"

Cas came with a shout of Dean's name. Dean came not a moment later, his cum mixing with Cas' on both of their chests. Dean let go and rolled over to lie down next to Cas on the bed. It took a minute for Cas' breathing to return to normal. When it did, he turned to Dean.

"Dean... was that good? Did I perform correctly?"

"Hell yeah, Cas."

"Could we... do it again?"

"You bet your ass, Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, was it okay?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank God, I was really worried about that last chapter. Thank YOU GUYS so much for reading and liking this story. Seriously, I let out a small squeal of excitement when I saw that this story had 700 hits. Anyway, enjoy chapter 10!

Even though it had only been around one or two in the afternoon when Dean and Cas headed back to Dean's room to watch Lost, Cas fell asleep a few minutes after the two finished and cleaned up the evidence of their... activities.

Dean sat in his bed and watched as the man next to him slept peacefully. He was laying on his stomach, his arms underneath his head and the pillow. His hair was the same, if not even messier, than it was when Dean first met him in that barn in Illinois. His lips were parted slightly, and his breath was even and deep. Dean could admit that he was a little tired too, but he wasn't going to sleep when he could be looking at Cas.

Cas was asleep in his bed. Cas was naked and asleep in his bed. Seriously, how had it come to this in a matter of a couple of days? Maybe it wasn't something that had happened over a matter of days. Dean has had, he was finally going to admit it to himself, a crush on Cas for awhile now. He only realized they he might possibly love him a short while ago. He wasn't actually sure how long it's been since the crush started, but it certainly wasn't recently. How long has Cas loved him? What did Cas mean when he had said that he had always loved him?

Dean watched as Cas stirred a little bit in his sleep, grumbling and rolling to hug the pillow. Dean took the pillow out of Cas' arms and snuggled into it's place. Cas seemed calmer now.

Dean definitely didn't want whatever he had with Cas now to stop, and he was pretty sure Cas didn't either. What were they anyway? Boyfriends? That was probably the best suited term for their situation. Shit. This meant he'd have to tell Sam. How the hell was he going to do that? Never mind, he could focus on that later. Right now he needed to spend time with Cas, who was waking up after napping for almost an hour. Cas opened his ocean-blue eyes and looked into Dean's candy-apple green ones.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas."

"Was I asleep for long?"

"Not that long."

Cas sat up and stretched. He nearly got up, but remembered that he was naked under the blanket.

"Dean, can you hand me my clothes?"

"Uh, sure. Just a sec."

Dean stood up and picked up Cas' discarded shirt, pants, and boxers from the floor, not caring that he was naked himself. He tossed them to Cas, who was blushing. Dean had never really seen him blush before. It was incredibly adorable. 'Adorable' was starting to become a common word in Dean's head when it came to Cas.

"What is it, Cas?"

Cas got dressed as he carried on his conversation with Dean. "Um. I just... haven't seen you naked very much before now, so... it's a bit of an overwhelming sight."

"Oh. Well, if it makes you feel better, I think you look good naked too."

Cas quirked a smile and blushed some more as he put on his clothes. After they were both dressed, they headed out to the kitchen. Dean had forgotten to even make anything for lunch.

\--------------

Since Cas was human now, and cooking was pretty much an essential human skill, Dean decided to teach him how to cook something. For their either extremely late lunch or early dinner, they decided they were going to have grilled cheese sandwiches. An easy enough meal to make. Dean showed Cas how to butter the bread, grill it with cheese on top, and put another grilled slice of buttered bread on top. Cas burned a couple of them, but he soon got the hang of it.

By the end of it, they had about a dozen grilled cheese sandwiches. It was more than they could eat, but now Cas knew how to properly cook one, at least.

Dean congratulated Cas on his new skill, and they ate as many of the grilled cheese sandwiches as they could.

\-----------------

After stuffing themselves, Dean and Cas retired back to Dean's room to sit and watch a couple more episodes of Lost. Cas really liked the plot of the show, and was eager to find out more about the mysterious island.

They had just finished an episode when Dean's phone rang. Cas paused the Netflix so Dean could answer it.

"Hey, Sammy."

Sam's voice on the other end was too quiet for Cas to hear, but the hunt must have gone well, because Dean had a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Yeah? That's good... Tell her I said hi... Alright, see you soon, Bitch."

Cas didn't think he would ever understand the Winchester's terms of endearment.

Dean hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, then turned to Cas. "Hunt went well, no injuries. Vamps didn't stand a chance. Sammy will be back by tonight."

"Good. But... does this mean that tonight affection will require stealth?"

Dean bit his lip and looked away. Yeah, it probably would mean that... but it didn't have to. He could always just tell Sam. But in Dean's mind, there were about a hundred different ways that could go wrong. What if Sam didn't approve? What if he took it as a joke? What if he treated him differently? Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle hand resting on his shoulder. Cas was looking into his eyes sympathetically.

"Dean, I understand that you are afraid of what this will do to change your relationship with your brother, but I can assure you, it won't change a thing."

Dean sighed and covered his face with his hands. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because Sam loves you, and who's company you choose to enjoy doesn't matter to him. You'll still be his brother."

Dean uncovered his face. "You're probably right. Thanks, Cas."

"Of course, Dean."

This time it was too close to tell who initiated the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we'll get back to the pranking soon enough. Anyhoo, how was the chapter?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the last chapter okay? Nobody commented, so I have to say that I'm at least a bit worried. I REALLY hope that this and the last chapter are good.

"Shit, I can't believe I'm gonna do this."

Dean ran his hand through his hair as he and Cas waited around the garage for Sam to return home to the bunker. A few hours ago, Dean had called Sam to find out when exactly he was going to be back. Now he could be arriving any minute, and Dean was still as unsure of this as he had ever been. He was going to tell Sam about him and Cas. No big deal, right?

"Dean, everything will be fine, just calm down."

Dean had been pacing back and forth for about ten minutes. Even with all of Cas' reassurance, he was still slightly terrified of what Sam's reaction was going to be.

"I'm trying to calm down, it's just-"

Dean abruptly stopped talking when he heard the Impala. Not a moment later, he watched as Baby pulled into the garage. Sam stepped out of the car cautiously, eyeing the two awkward men standing in front of the car.

"Something going on?"

Dean tried to collect himself. "Uh, yeah. Well, I mean... um, I got something to tell you."

Sam stood in front of Dean and Cas. Cas placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder, as he whispered so only he could hear. "It will be fine. I'm right here, Dean."

Dean took one last deep breath before he looked Sam in the eyes. "What would you say if I told you there was something going on between me and Cas?"

"Something going on? What, are you guys fighting or something?"

Dean shook his head. "No, no. I mean... something... going on."

Sam's eyes darted between the two quizzically before his eyes widened and he gasped.

"Do you mean... are you guys together?"

Dean could barely meet Sam's eyes as he mumbled out, "Yes?"

Dean and Cas were both startled by Sam's following reaction.

"HAHA! Yes!" Sam pumped his fist in the air. "I fucking knew it!"

"...What? What do you mean you knew?"

"Well, I didn't know, but I knew you guys would end up together. How long have you guys been together?"

"Uh..." Dean was still in shock from Sam's enthusiastic reaction.

Cas replaced Dean silence with an answer. "We haven't been in a official relationship for long, but it all started on the werewolf hunt."

"So THAT'S why things were weird between you two that day! You guys have no idea how long I've been waiting for one of you to crack and confess to each other."

"So... this is fine? You don't have a problem with it?"

"Of course not. I'm just sad that it took this long. Imagine how long you guys could have been together already."

Dean didn't really want to imagine that. All of the missed opportunities where he could have held hands, hugged, kissed, or slept in the same bed as Cas. If only he'd have acted on his feelings for the fallen angel earlier.

"You're sure? This isn't gonna change anything?"

"Dean, stop. If anything, things will be better now. I won't have to stand in the middle of your eye-fucking anymore, now you can just go somewhere and fuck for real."

Dean and Cas both blushed a bit and looked away from Sam. They were aware of their intense eye-contact almost any time they looked at each other, but they wouldn't call it eye-fucking. And about real fucking, they haven't exactly gotten there yet.

"I'm just so glad that this finally happened. Me and Charlie made a bet, like, six months ago."

Charlie. Charlie. Dean had completely forgot that they had a gay best friend. Well, now he just felt like an idiot for, one, completely forgetting that Charlie existed, and two, for even worrying in the first place. Wait, what did Sam just say?

"Are you serious? You guys actually made a bet? On me and Cas?"

"Yup. I said this would happen before the end of the year, and look at you guys now. Thanks to you, next time I see Charlie I'm gonna be two hundred bucks richer."

Dean rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically. "Awesome."

Sam patted both Dean and Cas on the shoulder as he strode past them. "Congratulations on your big, gay romance, guys."

Dean sighed. "I'm not gay."

"Then you're bi. Whatever man, see you later."

Sam left, further into the bunker, leaving Dean and Cas still awkwardly standing in the cold air of the garage. After the lingering awkward atmosphere had passed, Cas turned to Dean.

"There. Didn't that at least go better than you expected?"

"Yeah, you're right, I guess. Seriously though, a bet with Charlie? Is that how long this... tension or whatever has been going on between us?"

Dean and Cas were now facing each other, both of their hands entwined with the other's.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Cas leaned forward and claimed Dean's mouth with his own. Dean held back at first, fearing Sam might see, but Cas was just being so bold right now, and Dean couldn't resist fighting back with just as much determination. Cas took his hand out of Dean's and moved it to Dean's hip to pull them closer. 

Dean spoke to Cas between their heated kisses. "Cas, what's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining."

Cas replied, but without lessening the onslaught of lust-filled kisses. "What Sam said. That we could go and, what was it? 'Fuck'? I believe I'm attempting to initiate that."

Dean pulled back to speak to Cas clearly. "Woah, Cas not that I don't want to, but I'm not sure we're quite there yet."

Cas looked down shamefully. "I apologize, Dean. I just thought-"

Dean gently placed his hand on the side of Cas' face. "Hey. Cas, it's not you. I just haven't really... you know, been with a dude before, except for you at least, and... we should just sort of, like, progress to that."

Dean searched Cas' eyes for any indication that he still felt bad about coming on so strong, and found none.

Cas eventually answered. "Yes. I agree. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But... what are some of the things we can do while we progress?"

Dean shrugged and walked hand-in-hand with Cas further into the bunker. "Well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, SO, SO sorry that didn't post this chapter sooner. I had a VERY busy week and just couldn't find the time. Please, forgive me and enjoy this very late chapter.

Dean and Cas were still hand-in-hand as they walked past Sam in the library to head to Dean's room to continue talking. Dean thought about letting Cas' hand go while they were in his brother's sight, but Cas kept a firm grip. Sam just better not be a bitch and say anything about it.

\----------------

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean and Cas when they walked by, but didn't comment. He knew that Dean was going to be sort of shy around him at the beginning of his relationship with Cas, so he wasn't going to go out of his way to make him uncomfortable. Not right now at least.

After they were out of sight, he headed to the kitchen. He filled a small container with water, placed the keys to the Impala in it, and set it in the freezer. Just a little surprise for Dean.

\---------------

Dean and Cas walked into his room and closed the door. Cas sat on the bed. Dean followed him the short distance over and sat next to Cas on the bed. 

This was going to be awkward for Dean. Usually he just had one-night-stands, and those were usually just a quick lay; no feelings whatsoever. He never had to really sit and talk about sex with anyone before. But this was Cas, so he was going to push through it. 

"Okay, you wanted to know some of the stuff we could try?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well..." Dean began to speak quietly, once again fearing Sam would hear them, even though it was nearly impossible that he would. "The thing we already did, that's called a hand-job. I think it's pretty safe to say that we both liked that."

Cas nodded earnestly. "Yes, we did."

Dean raised his eyebrows and nodded as well. "Yeah, so we at least know that that works for us. Is there anything... you'd, you know, like to try?"

Cas blushed slightly again, unsure of how to ask for this without making a fool of himself. "Well, I've heard of a certain act that seems simple. But, more... intimate than what we've already done."

"What is it?"

Cas took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what the proper term is, but it involves one of us stimulating the other's penis with our mouth."

If Dean had been drinking something, he probably would've choked, sputtered, and coughed. That was the weirdest description of a blowjob he'd ever heard. And he certainly never thought he'd hear Cas explaining any sort of sexual act. Ever. It also shocked him that this was the perfect opportunity for a certain dream of his to come true.

"Uh... that's called a blowjob."

Cas did the endearing confused head-tilt. "Why? I imagine that not very much blowing would be involved."

"Yeah, well uh... I didn't come up with the name. Anyway, I... think I actually do want to try that... if you're sure you want to."

Cas regained his look of confidence. "Good."

Cas grabbed Dean by the collar of his flannel and pulled him forward. He was kissing him as if his life depended on it. Dean was once again surprised, but sat and enjoyed the experience for a moment nonetheless. Soon though, he realized Cas was probably trying to start something again, so he reluctantly pulled back.

"Cas, there's no doubt that I want to, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable doing... things with you when Sam's right out there."

"But... Sam lives here. He is going to be here nearly all of the time that you're here. And Sam said that we can go and fuck instead of 'eye-fucking' in front of him."

Dean was about to speak up and try to defend his own point, but Cas kept going.

"Also, when has your brother's presence ever stopped you from having sex at motels on hunts? I may have only known you for a little over five years Dean, but I know that he has walked in on you a few times."

Well damn. Cas was completely right. Having sex with strangers around Sam never bothered him before, so why should having sex with Cas be all that different? 

After a short silence, Dean replied to Cas. "Well Cas, you do have a lot of good points. I suppose you're right again." Dean chuckled. "You know, it's sorta funny, we kinda just switched places."

Cas did the impossibly adorable head-tilt again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, just a few days ago, you were this blushing virgin, and now you're the one encouraging me that it's okay to have sex. It's a bit strange, is all."

After Dean finished speaking, Cas chuckled as well. "Yes, I see what you mean. I do apologize though, for coming on so strong."

"Nah, it's fine. I kinda like it actually, you taking charge."

Cas suddenly had a serious look on his face. "Really? So if I took charge right now, you would be alright with attempting a... 'blowjob', as you put it?"

Dean gulped. "Uh... maybe?"

Cas didn't even say another word before he lunged forward and practically melded Dean's mouth with his own. One of Dean's hands was on the back of Cas' neck, and the other was on his thigh. Now Dean didn't care if Sammy was still in the bunker; he wanted Cas.

As if Sam could somehow tell he absolutely was not wanted at that moment, he chose then to abruptly open Dean's door.

"Hey guys, I was just- Oh God, woah, sorry!"

Dean and Cas nearly flew away from each other. Sam shielded his eyes for a moment when he opened the door. He had not been ready to see Dean and Cas making out rather heatedly.

Dean huffed and turned to Sam, not quite meeting his eyes, his face red with embarrassment. "Dammit Sammy, what is it?"

"I just uh... was wondering if you guys wanted to watch a movie or something. I was bored, so I just... thought I'd ask."

Dean looked to Cas, who was still blushing a bit as well. "Well Cas, you want to go watch a movie? I don't really think we can recreate the mood, thanks to Sammy." Dean shot his brother one of his own personal bitch-faces; which Sam returned whole-heartedly, of course.

Cas sighed. "Yes, I believe you're correct. What are we going to watch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I been forgiven?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it's been taking me so long to update, guys. My life is a bit crazy and stressful right now, so it's hard to find time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. :)

They decided upon watching the first Hunger Games movie. It was a close call between that and The Sixth Sense, which Sam wanted to watch. But with the life they had, movies with ghosts didn't really scare Dean at all anymore. They just compelled him to point out all of the inaccuracies.

Sam microwaved some popcorn, and they all sat on the small couch in front of the television. The old Men of Letters television was old, so Sam bought a new one. This one was large and actually had color.

Cas actually seemed quite interested in the plot of the movie, but he talked a lot, just like he had while watching Lost with Dean. He talked about how a future much like the story's could have been possible if Lucifer was never cast back into the cage. Then he tried to convince Sam and Dean that they could actually rely completely on bows and arrows if they needed to. Sam was quietly trying to shut Cas up at this point.

"That's cool, Cas, but can we just watch, please?"

But then Dean immediately launched into a debate on the subject with Cas.

"Wait, what? How would that even work?"

"I believe it could work if you had different sets of arrows. You could have some with silver or iron tips."

"We don't have space to lug around a bunch of arrows. Bullets are smaller."

"I'm not saying bows are better than guns, I'm just telling you that they have certain advantages over guns."

"Like what?"

"Guys, please be quiet."

Dean and Cas either didn't hear Sam at all, or they just ignored him, but Sam was annoyed either way.

"Well, for one, they're more quiet. The 'bang' of a gun alerts enemies to your presence. With a bow, you could kill a few enemies before they even knew you were there."

"We have knives for that. Knives are quiet."

"Yes, but with knives you need to be at close range. Bows are great for long distances."

"But so are guns."

"Guys, sssshhhhh."

"Again, guns are loud most of the time."

"What if I used a sniper? Then I'd be so far away they wouldn't hear it."

"Are you planning on using a sniper for all your hunts from now on?"

Dean and Cas had gradually gone from politely whispering, to speaking at full volume, if not louder.

"Guys, come on, you're missing the movie."

Dean ignored Sam completely. He was determined to win this argument.

"How would I take out a vampire? You can't decapitate someone with an arrow! What about demons? Or angels?"

Though this argument remained mostly calm, it was getting slightly more intense as it went on.

"Crowley had once melted down an angel blade into a bullet. If you can make bullets, you can certainly make arrowheads. And you could tip the arrows with dead-man's blood, to slow down the vampires until you get close enough to decapitate."

Dean was silent for a moment. "Well... there's still the problem of carrying bows and arrows everywhere."

Cas leaned in close and stared into Dean's eyes. Dean was momentarily distracted by the look in Cas' eyes, and the feel and heat of Cas' breath close to his face. Dean's dirty imagination ran wild. He almost thought Cas didn't have anything to respond with, and was going to do something sexy to make Dean forget about the argument. Instead, Cas said only one word. 

"Crossbows."

Dean was internally struggling to think of something to reply with, taken aback by Cas' answer. And maybe a bit turned on by Cas being that close to him. Then Sam chimed in again.

"Okay, seriously, are you guys watching this or not? You've already missed about ten minutes."

Cas was still leaned in toward Dean, looking directly into his eyes with a stern stare. Dean stared back, but couldn't resist glancing down slightly to Cas' chapped, but still somehow soft, lips. Dean didn't care if he had won or not any more.

Cas noticed Dean's pupils dilate, and when Dean glanced downward. Cas parted his lips slightly and glanced down at Dean's as well. Now that he knew Dean was at least slightly aroused, he had forgotten about the movie completely. This had definitely not been the point of his argument, but he didn't regret this result.

Now Dean chose to respond to Sam. He gulped. "Actually, Sam, we're good. I think we're just gonna head back to my room to..." Shit, he couldn't think of a good excuse. He slowly finished his sentence with what even he knew was a terrible excuse. "Rest."

Sam eyed the pair warily, who hadn't broken eye contact even when Dean spoke. "Uh-huh. You guys go do that."

Dean and Cas hastily got up from the couch and started for Dean's room.

Sam was smart enough to know what they were probably going to do, so he quickly added, "Just rest quietly please."

Dean and Cas didn't reply, they just kept walking to Dean's room. Sam hoped that they had at least heard him, because he definitely didn't want to hear them.

And Sam was a little disappointed Dean hadn't asked about the Impala's keys yet.

\-----------------

As soon as they were both safely inside his room, Dean locked the door and turned back around to Cas. He admired Cas eyes again for a second, Holy Hell, he's got some amazing eyes, before pulling Cas by his shirt for his lips to meet his. Cas was kissing back just as eagerly as he was. Cas tasted good. Cas felt good. Dean loved kissing Cas.

They made out like that for a while, getting themselves more and more turned on. Neither of them knew how, but they ended up on the bed, Cas under Dean, still kissing just like they had been. Until Cas asked Dean a question.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Are we going to do a... blow-job?"

Dean chuckled lightly. "It's actually called giving a blow-job."

Cas was unfazed. "Very well. Dean, may I give you a blow-job?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Are you hoping the next chapter goes well? ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am VERY sorry for how long it's been. It's just been really hard to get any writing done these past few days. Nevertheless, I really, REALLY hope this chapter is good. Please, enjoy.

Well... damn. Dean hadn't thought out how a blow-job would go between them, back when they had discussed this. They didn't even really get to discuss it very much before Sam had walked in. But now that Cas had actually asked that, out loud, Dean had some pretty tantalizing images in his mind.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you think?"

Cas kissed Dean again while his hand roamed down Dean's sides. They stopped at the waistline of his jeans, only to grab onto Dean's hips to pull him down slightly. Cas began a sinuous roll of his pelvis into Dean's as he waited for an answer.

Dean was starting to breath a little heavily. Dean never would've guessed that Cas would go from a pretty damn innocent virgin to the most seductive son of a bitch he'd ever seen. Cas was getting bold, and it was turning Dean on like crazy.

Cas had apparently taken Dean's silence, not to mention extremely aroused appearance, as a yes. Dean knew this to be true when Cas flipped them over, so that Cas was on top, pretty easily. Dean had forgotten that even though Cas was human now, he was still surprisingly stong; and that was just another turn-on to add to the growing pile.

Dean lifted his head slightly to kiss Cas a few more times. After he did, Cas sat up to pull his shirt off. Shortly after, Dean sat up and did the same. Dean layed back down under Cas so they could resume kissing. Dean's hands roamed Cas' back, sides, and chest. When he reached his chest, he didn't forget to pay extra attention to Cas' nipples, which he remembered were particularly sensitive. He was rewarded in his endeavor with a low moan from the gorgeous man above him.

Cas relished in the feelings of Dean's hands on him, but he tried not to let himself do so for long. He was going to give Dean a blow-job. He was determined to make Dean feel pleasure, and he was going to do it without getting distracted.

He just hoped he would do it well enough to please Dean.

Cas crawled backwards down the length of Dean's body until his head was level with the man's hips. He deftly undid the button on Dean's pants before unzipping them slowly. All throughout this, he held a burning gaze with Dean. During times like this, Dean was a sight to behold; and Cas didn't want to miss a second of it.

After carefully pulling Dean's cock out of his boxers, Cas found that he still didn't know exactly what to do. Was there a certain technique, or did one simply take the other's penis in their mouth?

Cas mumbled, "Um... I was very sure of myself a moment ago. But I... I'm not entirely sure what to do. L-like this?"

Cas suddenly enveloped Dean's cock in his mouth. Dean desperately wanted to tell Cas, "Yes! Exactly like that!" But he was struggling to get any sounds out other than a moan, because holy fuck he was only about five seconds into a blow-job and it already felt awesome.

Cas' wet mouth slowly began to bob up and down Dean's cock with hollow cheeks, leaving Dean speechless. It wasn't just the feeling of Cas' hot mouth wrapped around his cock, it was the vehement and unrelenting stare that Cas held with him the entire time he was eagerly sucking Dean down. Cas' bright blue eyes never once left Dean's. It was as if Cas was taking pleasure in watching Dean's pleasure, absorbed in his reactions.

After a moment, Dean finally managed to get some words out. "Fuck, Cas, how are you so awesome at this?"

Cas pulled his mouth off of Dean and held Dean's now glistening cock in one hand while he replied. "I-I'm doing a good job? Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah, Cas."

Cas smiled. He took pride in knowing he was making Dean feel good. He then decided that it would be best if he didn't hesitate any longer to continue the task at hand. Or rather, in hand.

Cas licked his lips and took Dean's still fully hard member back into his mouth. Dean placed a hand in Cas' soft hair. Dean almost moaned, but muffled it by biting his lip at the last second. Dean's mind was going a bit hazy at the moment thanks to Cas' awesome blow-job, but he still had a faint memory of Sam saying something about being quiet.

Back in the day when Dean would sleep with random women he didn't try to be quiet at all, just for the sake of grossing out his brother. But now, Dean would rather any sounds that he and Cas make be only heard by them, not Sam or anyone else.

As Dean was receiving the highly-enjoyable blow-job, he got closer and closer to release. He realized that Cas must also be getting close, but he wasn't touching himself. Dean couldn't have that.

"Cas?"

Cas' mouth was still on Dean's dick, so he answered with a hum. "Hmm?"

Fuck, that felt good. Just that little hum sent vibrations throughout Dean's cock.

"Cas, touch yourself."

Cas' gaze turned inquisitive, and what the Hell, how could Cas do the adorable head-tilt with a dick in his mouth?! Still, Dean answered him.

"Do it, Cas, I know you must be enjoying this too."

Cas seemingly obliged, because Dean saw him reach one of his hands down to undo his own pants, and pull out his own flushed cock. Cas began stroking himself, starting out slow, but speeding up gradually. He caught up with Dean quickly, and soon they were both on the verge of coming.

"Cas, you should stop I'm gonna-aah!"

Cas knew what Dean was going to say, but he didn't budge. Instead, he only sucked harder. He sucked as hard as he could and stroked with one hand what he couldn't fit in his mouth. 

Dean's grip on Cas hair tightened, and he completely forgot to even attempt to be quiet this time. "Fuck, Cas!"

And with that, Dean came in Cas' mouth. Cas' mouth never left Dean's cock, and his stare never wavered. As Cas was swallowing Dean's cum, he stroked himself barely three more times before he came as well, onto the bed below him.

When there was nothing left to be milked from Dean's softening dick, Cas gently pulled his mouth off. Dean immediately pulled his up for a kiss. He tasted a tiny bit of his own cum, but mostly tasted Cas. He eventually pulled away to speak.

"Holy Hell, Cas."

"I did well?"

"That was awesome, Cas."

"Then that's good. I'm glad it was satisfactory."

"Satisfactory? I may have only gotten a couple of blow-jobs before, Cas, but you did the best."

"A-are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Then... we could do that again sometime as well?"

"God, I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? I really love feedback of any kind. Also, could you guys help me with something? When I write these chapters, I write them on Wattpad and then copy and paste them on here. But when I do that, any italicized words aren't italicized anymore. I've tried ctrl + I, but it doesn't work. Any tips would be helpful! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so so so SO sorry that it's been such a long time! I'm not even going to bother trying to explain myself. Please, enjoy this chapter.

Sam tossed a piece of popcorn into his mouth. After Dean and Cas had left to 'rest', Sam stayed on the couch to watch the movie. He watched for a while, just enjoying the fact that Cas wasn't there anymore to talk constantly and bicker with Dean. He was enjoying the movie as well, but eventually it didn't feel right to watch it alone. It just began to feel too quiet.

There was still some of the movie left when Sam turned the television off and decided to go to bed. He was walking down the hall to his room and walking past Dean's room when he heard exactly what he didn't _ever_ want to hear. It was mostly muffled because of the door, but Sam's brain still made out what was said before he could stop it.

"Cas, you should stop I'm gonna- aah!"

Sam ran at top speed the rest of the way to his room, using his lengthy legs to his advantage. His brain was now in a constant state of 'O _h God, nope, no, nope. Please no._ _I TOLD THEM TO BE QUIET, DAMMIT._ ' He reached his room, slammed the door and dove onto his bed. Just before his head was under the pillow, he heard Dean's muffled voice again. This time it must have been louder because Sam could here it all the way from his room down the hall.

" _Fuck,_ Cas!"

Sam waited a few minutes to make sure that no other unwanted sounds were to be heard before he even tried to _think_ again. After complete silence had fallen, Sam drew two conclusions. Conclusion 1: He had to remember in the morning to either move into a room further away from Dean's, or to tell Dean and Cas to move into Cas' room. Sam did NOT want to hear ANY suspicious noises while he was trying to sleep. Conclusion 2: He was _definitely_ going to get Dean for this.

\----------------

Dean woke up to the nice, warm feeling of being pressed up against Cas. He could hear Cas' deep breathing that he knew only came from a deep, content type of sleep. Dean smiled to himself. He wanted to wake up like this every day. Due to the fact that his room had no windows to tell if it was daylight yet, Dean checked the time on his phone. It was indeed morning, a bit after eight.

After a few calm moments, which Dean spent admiring Cas' sleeping form, Cas' breathing changed slightly, and Dean could tell that he had woken up.

"Good morning, Dean."

"Good morning, Cas."

Cas rolled over so he was facing Dean. "Did you sleep well?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, actually. Better than most nights."

Cas smiled at that. He leaned towards Dean and kissed him. It was quick, but not without meaning. When it was over, Cas spoke. "I'm glad."

Just then, there was a silent knock on Dean's door. Sam's voice came warily from the other side.

"Guys? Are you awake yet?"

Dean sighed and answered his brother. "Yeah, Sammy, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you. You and Cas get decent and come to breakfast."

Dean turned back to Cas and spoke quietly so Sam wouldn't hear. "Do you know what he wants to talk about?"

Cas shook his head.

Sam spoke again. "Guys, are you coming? Oh God, wait, don't answer that. Just get out here."

Dean and Cas shrugged, got decent, and headed out of the room.

\---------------

All three men were sitting at the table in the library eating cereal for breakfast. Both Sam and Dean were too lazy to cook this morning, and Cas didn't even know how to cook yet; except for grilled cheese sandwiches, but even Cas just didn't feel like doing much today.

Dean smiled when he was reminded of Cas' obsession with bees as he saw the man was pouring himself a bowl of Honey Combs.

\----------------

Dean spoke a few minutes into breakfast. "So, Sam, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, uh..." Sam cleared his throat. This was a bit awkward for him. "I was just wondering since you guys are together now, were you guys gonna share a room?"

Dean and Cas both glanced at each other. Cas looked nothing if not hopeful, so Dean answered, "We uh, haven't really talked about it, but yeah, I'd like to."

"Good. Good, um, so... are you gonna move into Cas' room or stay in yours?"

"We haven't really decided yet," Dean said after swallowing his most recent spoonful of cereal. Dean gave Sam a confused look. "Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't. I just... need to know if I need to switch too." Sam finished his sentence quieter than it had been when it started.

By now Cas had stopped eating to pay attention to the conversation, confused head-tilt and all.

"Why would you need to switch rooms?" Dean answered.

Sam sighed. He had really hoped that this conversation wouldn't get awkward. Sam spoke fast, in hopes to get this entire conversation over with. "Dean, do you remember how I asked you guys to be _quiet_ last night?"

Dean's eyes widened, and he was silent for a moment before he was struck with realization. "Oh. I-I thought we were."

"Nope. Now are you gonna move to Cas' room, or do I have to move down the hall?"

Dean was red with embarrassment and Cas' eyes had returned to his bowl.

"Um... I could go to Cas' room I guess. Don't want you to have to move. Sorry to... disturb you, Sammy."

Sam was a little surprised at that last statement. "You're actually sorry? You've never apologized for that stuff before, why are you doing it now?"

Dean's cheeks weren't as deeply colored as before, but red nonetheless. "I-I don't know Sam. Just different with Cas, is all. Leave it alone, would you?"

"Alright, alright. But if you guys can't keep it down in the future, you're going out and getting me some earplugs."

"Shut up, Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was it? I don't know why, but I for one love it when Sam is put into awkward situations! I hope you liked this chapter! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's only been four days and there is a new chapter already?! WWHaaAT?! I know, I know, but I just happened to have time to write today so, here ya go! Hope you like it! :)

Breakfast was finished in silence. Cas would've tried to break the silence, but felt that he shouldn't because he was the cause of it. He had been the one to make Dean loud last night, and he felt guilty about embarrassing Dean in front of his brother.

He felt so guilty that he had almost completely disregarded the fact that Dean said they were going to sleep in his room from now on. He had gotten quite used to Dean's room, but he was still glad that he wasn't going to have to abandon his room. He liked finally having a space of his own, but it was even better that he would now get to share it with Dean.

\--------------

Dean was washing the dishes from breakfast in the kitchen when his phone started ringing. Dean stopped, dried his hands and answered it. It was a hunter, and Dean thought at first that it was going to be some standard vampire or werewolf or demon hunt again, but it turns out the guy was actually stumped. He didn't know what he was up against, and if anyone was going to know, it was the Winchesters.

He described the situation. Though the strange thing was, all the aspects of the case were remarkably similar to a couple other cases Dean had worked on. Even stranger was the fact that Dean knew for a fact that the cause of those cases was dead. The hunter was describing people receiving their 'just deserts'.

\--------------

"Hey, Sammy have you seen my keys?"

Dean was pulling on his jacket, nearly ready to leave. Sam and Cas were coming along as well. Dean had explained the call to them and they knew they should both go. If Gabriel wasn't the one causing karma up in Wisconsin, they better find out what is.

"Uh, are you sure you looked everywhere? I thought I gave 'em back to you."

"No, Sam you didn't. C'mon, where are they?"

Sam finished pulling his own jacket on and answered Dean, giggling a little bit towards the end of his sentence. "Are you sure you looked _everywhere,_ Dean? Did you check the freezer?"

Dean gave Sam a questioning look. "What do you mean the fr-"

Dean's eyes widened, and he bolted to the kitchen. A moment later Sam heard a distant " _Son of a bitch!"_ , and let loose the laughs he'd been holding.

Dean walked out holding the block of ice with the Impala's keys in the middle, just as Cas walked in wearing his trenchcoat and ready to go.

" _Shit,_ Sam." Dean hissed.

Sam chuckled. "What, you didn't think I was gonna get you back?"

"How long have they even been in there?"

"About a day. I'm surprised you didn't ask where they were sooner."

Cas was still a little confused about this whole situation, so he spoke up. "What exactly happened?"

"He friggin' froze my keys. Let's just go, I'll smash this thing apart in the garage."

Dean stomped off towards the garage, holding the ice block. Cas gave Sam a wary look.

"He'll be fine, he's just mad." Sam reassured him.

\---------------

Dean's keys were cold as _fuck._ He had hit the ice a few times with a hammer in the garage and the keys had fallen free, unharmed. Of course that wasn't counting the harm that was done to Dean's hands that were still all messed up from Sam's steering wheel prank. Dean was mad, and he was totally going to do something about it.

\-------------

After around five hours of driving, Dean decided they should get off the road and get a night's sleep in a motel, seeing as how they were halfway there. Before they even left the car, Sam made a big point about making sure they got separate rooms.

They did indeed get separate rooms. The rooms they got weren't the worst quality motel rooms they've stayed in, but they were far from the best. Dean regretted not taking a shower before he left, because now he had to take one in the crappy shower here. He contemplated attempting shower sex with Cas, but figured that having shower sex in a crumby motel shower was probably a bad idea, as well as unsanitary.

He settled for just taking a regular shower. Afterwards, he dried off and got dressed, he exited to find Cas was still sitting on the bed, almost exactly the way Dean had left him.

"Cas, have you been sitting there the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Why? You could have gone and seen Sam or something, I'm not keeping you here."

"I know that, Dean. I was simply... waiting for you. So I could apologize."

Dean sat next to Cas on the edge of the bed. "Apologize for what?"

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I know you don't like the fact that you were heard last night by Sam, and for being the cause of that, I am sorry."

_What the Hell?_ Was Cas actually feeling guilty over that? Dean placed his hand on his shoulder and did his best to reassure him.

"Cas, first of all, you should never feel bad for making someone loud during sex. Second, I think it's worth being a little embarrassed if I get to spend time with you."

"I'm still apologizing. Sam is your brother, and I think of him as one of my own as well. The last thing I want to do is make him feel uncomfortable with our relationship."

"C'mon, Cas. Sam doesn't care if he hears us once in awhile. Like you said, he's not gonna think differently of me 'cause of our relationship. I love you, Cas."

Cas sighed slowly. "And I love you, Dean. But... you don't have to say that if you don't mean it."

_What? Don't mean it?_ "Cas, what are you talking about, of course I love you. Why would you say that?"

"I-I just mean, are you sure you do? Because-"

"Because what, Cas?"

Cas tore his gaze from the floor to look into Dean's eyes. "Because I'm not even an angel anymore, Dean. I'm just human. I don't even have clothes or possessions other than what you give me. What can I offer to you, Dean? What is there to love about me?"

Dean was silent. Cas was right, about most of that, anyway. But how could he practically say he doesn't deserve love?

"Cas, don't say that. I love everything about you."

"Like what?"

Dean grabbed hold of Cas hand. He thought hard about what he loved about Cas, and he just said everything that came to his mind. "Like... how much you've done for me. You've died Cas, you literally _exploded_ twice just to save me. I love when you fight, 'cause you look just as bad-ass as when I first met you. I love all your little quirks and habits. Like when you squint your eyes when your thinking, or the way you tilt your head anytime you're confused. I love how straight-forward you are, you always tell what you're thinking. I love your faith in humanity. No matter how badly us humans screw up, you always forgive us. In my eyes, it seems you love humanity more than God himself."

A small smile was slowly forming on Cas' face the more Dean spoke.

"Cas, I love you, okay? Don't ever doubt that again."

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean softly. "I won't, Dean." He rested his forehead against Dean's and spoke softer this time. "And thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I just thought Cas would need a little help believing Dean really loves him. I hope you guys enjoyed the lovey-dovey stuff! Have a great day, my friends!


End file.
